


The Case of the Spilled Coffee

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angry Choi Soobin, Angst, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Shy Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Soobin, but with a twist, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Soobin really had no good reason for deciding to get coffee at six in the morning on a Saturday, if he was being honest.A classic coffee-shop AU fic, with a twist!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 204





	The Case of the Spilled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this, I wrote it after a burst of inspiration!

Soobin really had no good reason for deciding to get coffee at six in the morning on a Saturday, if he was being honest. He hadn’t been able to get back to sleep after his ridiculously loud roommate decided to have a “guest” over the night before, and apparently were going for round two at five am.

He supposed he was happy for Beomgyu, he sure could empathise with needing to get laid, but at the expense of sleep? Maybe he wasn’t that happy for him.

He yawned as he walked towards the doors to the café that was thankfully just a few hops from his shared apartment. He rarely ever actually physically came into the store, because Beomgyu would always be the one to stop by on his way back from rehearsals and pick up two black coffees for them both. Nonetheless, he still appreciated the quaint charm and smell of roasted coffee beans that perfumed the air.

The crook of his elbow covered his mouth as he yawned, and it was at that moment that everything changed.

Okay, so maybe that was being a little dramatic. It wasn’t nearly as eventful to anyone watching as it was to the two people involved. Or at least, it was eventful when they looked back on it.

Mid-yawn, Soobin felt someone push roughly past him and into the coffee shop. At the same time, a loud shriek pierced his ears along with the sound of spilled coffee hitting the concrete. He lowered his arm as he saw the perpetrator walk up to the counter as if he hadn’t just knocked into someone and spilled hot coffee all over their torso. He felt a flare of anger, before remembering the possibly hurt person next to him. His face morphed into one of concern as he turned to check, but it was then that _he_ was being pushed, roughly, into the glass of the windows.

The person—man, that had been pushed first glared up at Soobin, small fists tight around his collar, fire in his eyes. “What the _fuck_?” he hissed, pushing Soobin more. Soobin was a few inches taller than this man, and he couldn’t help but notice that he was being glared at by an extremely pretty face. He had a sculpted jaw, soft baby cheeks, eyes that reminded Soobin of a cat, and lips that were so plump Soobin was pretty sure they weren’t real. Or maybe they were. His hair was a gorgeous blue mess, thanks to the altercations, but it still looked so soft and shiny. And if the scent of mint and cream wafting into his nose was just someone’s coffee, this man even _smelt_ gorgeous.

He could only blink, hands hanging uselessly at his sides. He couldn’t even attempt to speak, because the man just kept sneering in his face, a look of pure lividity on his face. It somehow made him hotter to Soobin.

“Who do you think you are? Were you born with two left feet?” he shrieked, flexing his fingers back into fists. Soobin swallowed nervously. “Just because you’re a fucking giant doesn’t give you the right to push us normal-sized ones around! Now my shirt is ruined, my stomach is burning, and I _have no fucking coffee_ ,” he finished with the most disgusted expression on his face.

It’s then that Soobin realises what’s happening. This man thinks that he, _Soobin,_ was the one who ran into him and caused him to spill coffee over himself. He opened his mouth to that it wasn’t him, but the man cut him off again, though his hold had loosened a bit, probably from over-exertion. “This isn’t some sort of rom-com, fanfiction, ‘run-into-each-other-at-a-coffee-shop-and-fall-in-love’ cliché shit, okay? What I want is for you to not only reimburse me for this expensive ass shirt, but also buy me another coffee because right now, I really fucking need something a bit stronger, but I’ll take the coffee,” he seethes, out of breath, chest heaving.

He seemed to be finished, though, only glaring silently at Soobin now, exhaling sharply through his nose. Soobin could only stare at him for a few seconds, taking in the ethereal being that was standing before him, before he blinks a few times. “I, uh,” he starts, still a bit dazed by being screamed at by a very beautiful angel. _Rein it in, damn_. He cleared his throat, attempting to straighten up as much as he could while still in this man’s hold. “It wasn’t me, actually, the person shoved us both,” he said, voice a bit shaky.

The man considered this, still glaring at Soobin, lips pursing as if he couldn’t decide whether to believe him or not. Soobin looked back at him, trying to keep his eyes from looking too lovestruck, but he couldn’t really help it. The man seemed to be affected by it too, a soft dusting of blush colouring his cheeks. His glare faltered, and then he deflated all at once.

He released Soobin, who straightened up, cracking his neck a bit, rolled his shoulders. The man exhaled loudly, bending over for a minute, before standing back up. He really was a bit shorter than Soobin, which made butterflies erupt in his stomach. He swallowed again, eyes averting to the empty road. “I guess I’m sorry I yelled at you, then,” the man said. Soobin’s eyes whipped back to his, and he shook his head. “It’s okay, I’m sorry you got coffee spilled all over you,” he replied.

The man blushed more, and this time giggled a bit. Fuck, Soobin wasn’t gonna survive this. “What’s your name?” the man asked, eyes sparkling as he looked up at him. Soobin felt his own cheeks heat up a little, eyes dropping to the ground. “Um, I’m Soobin,” he murmured. He looked up in time to see a soft smile spread across the man’s lips. “I’m Yeonjun,” he introduced himself, voice much softer than before, and clear. Soobin smiled a bit, it was the perfect name.

He said as much, which caused Yeonjun to blush again, and Soobin was right on the precipice of asking Yeonjun for his number when Yeonjun, for the nth time since they ‘met’ ten minutes ago, cut him off. “Can I buy you a coffee, Soobin-ssi?” he asked. Soobin felt his eyes pop out of their sockets at the invitation, heart beating rapidly against his chest. He was nodding before he realised it, and the answering grin he received from Yeonjun was enough to make him melt on the spot. “Sure, Yeonjun-ssi,” he accepted.


End file.
